


you are my fate, my sweet

by bloomsoftly



Series: K I S S I N G [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: a collection of falconshock ficlets based on kiss prompts from Tumblr.Chapter 1: Sam makes Darcy nervous during a mission.Chapter 2: Sam helps Darcy out during an attack, and they get caught up in the moment.





	1. stroking partner's back while kissing (#5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts), [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



> the title is from 'i carry your heart with me' by e. e. cummings

“I thought you were the sane one!” Darcy yelled as he landed. Sam took his goggles off and opened his mouth to reassure her, but she didn’t let him get an word in edgewise. Before he could so much as blink, her lips were on his. It was messy and fervent, a kiss to prove he was still alive.

She had absolutely no technique as she pressed her mouth against his, sliding their tongues together in a sloppy dance, but she didn’t care. Her heart had taken a dive when he’d jumped off the rooftop, and it hadn’t had a normal beat ever since. Not even when she’d seen him go sailing safely by, cackling like a madman, in the pursuit of Captain America. As always. She didn’t dislike Steve, of course; it was impossible to dislike Steve.

She just wished that their idea of hanging out was more like  _watching_ explosions on TV rather than  _starting_  the explosions that ended up on the nightly news.

As her hands came up around his neck, Sam snapped the wings on his suit closed so they wouldn’t accidentally cut her. He returned the kiss with equal passion, hands coming up around her waist and to her back, pressing firmly between her shoulder blades. Eventually, he broke away to mutter soothing words in her ear. “Breathe, baby,” he said, spreading his palm wide and taking deep, even breaths to guide her. She hadn’t even realized that her breath was coming in hitches and gasps, but he helped her even it out. Their eyes stayed glued to each other the entire time.

When he felt her heart rate slow and her breathing even into a steady tempo, Sam grinned in relief. His lips found hers again, teasing and tasting with a much slower pace than before, drawing her into a steady simmer that lingered under her skin. As he kissed her leisurely, like they had all the time in the world, his hand slowly drifted to where her shirt had ridden up in her haste to reach him. He lightly stroked the bare skin there, making her gasp in an entirely different way. His touch was electric, as always, and she sank into his firm chest with a nearly inaudible groan.

Sam’s hand kept up the motions, lips moving up to press against her forehead, until her whole back felt like it was on fire from the scorching touch. “Better?” he asked quietly.

Darcy only nodded, not trusting herself enough to speak.

“How about we go get some Ben & Jerry’s and watch a movie for a little while?” He asked, clearly concerned about her anxiety levels. This was why she loved him. He was always so sweet and considerate. But her terror was turning into adrenaline of a different kind, now that she knew he was safe and sound, and all she wanted was him. Naked, in bed. And she intended on telling him so.

“We can do that later,” she said, tugging him to the elevator. “I still need to make sure you are fine. And that requires an examination. A thorough one,” she added with emphasis, in case he hadn’t understood her.

Sam’s hand stayed at the small of her back as he kept pace with her. The gentle strokes of his fingertips was driving her crazy, and she willed the elevator to arrive faster. He grinned that mischievous, handsome smile and his eyes twinkled—he knew exactly what he was doing. His wings folded closed with a snap. “Anything to make my girl feel better.” He was so good at giving her what she needed. Both in and out of the bedroom.

“I love you,” she said as the elevator doors finally opened. Darcy broke eye contact to step inside and push the button, but when she looked back at him his whole face was shining with affection.

“I love you too,” he said, stroking his fingers through her windblown hair and leaning down for a tender kiss.


	2. staring at each other's mouths (#10)

“I, uhh—I should probably go,” he said, not looking away from her mouth. Darcy idly thought it might be tough for him to walk away when he was still gripping her waist so tightly, but she didn’t say anything. It might ruin the mood.

Debris tumbled past, quickly followed by a streak of red, white, and blue, reminding her that this really wasn’t a good time for any kind of _mood_ at all. As he moved past, Steve yelled, “Either kiss the girl or don’t, Wilson, but don’t just stand there! We gotta job to do.” He punctuated the statement with a forceful throw of his shield into one of the monster’s torso. It fell to crumbling pieces with an ear-piercing shriek.

“You heard the man. Captain’s orders,” Sam teased with a confident grin, leaning down to kiss her. Only to be stopped by Darcy’s fingers on his lips, gently pushing him away.

“I don’t want you to kiss me because your captain orders you to,” she snarked, taking a step back to break his grip on her waist. When Sam opened his mouth to backtrack, she rescued him from his floundering with a gentle grin. “I know it was a joke, Sam. It’s okay. And I’m happy to give you a rain check, really. But right now doesn’t seem to be the right time.” She gestured over his shoulder at the deformed creatures who were now moving down the street in their direction.

Sam seemed to agree with her assessment, if the way his shoulders tightened and his hands reached up to bring his goggles over his eyes was any indication. He turned back to her, keeping the threat in his peripheral vision. “Rain check,” he confirmed, his voice low and gravelly and ready for battle.

“Great,” she said, offering him a thumbs up. “Come find me when you’ve no longer got battle lust, or whatever, and we’ll find out if this is real.” She motioned a finger between them.

He snapped his wings out, nodding once. “You got it, Darce.” And then he was flying away, and she was picking her way through the rubble back to the relative safety of the tower.

Sam didn’t show up after the battle. After a few hours of waiting on the couch, Darcy shrugged and went to bed, ignoring the heavy weight of disappointment that lingered in her gut. _I guess he decided it wasn’t real after all._

She put it behind her, going on with life as usual. Which was why she was really surprised to see Sam two days later, leaning against the wall across from the lab when she left for the evening. He looked amazing, clean and sharply-dressed and missing the grime from battle, but then again he always looked good. Even scruffy and covered in dirt.

Sam looked up as the door to the labs swooshed open, pushing off the wall with his foot. He held a bottle of wine loosely between his fingers, cradling it by the neck. A bouquet of flowers drooped in his other hand, and she wondered how long he’d been waiting outside the door. A while, based on the look of them.

As he grinned at her, smile stretching all the way across his face and lighting up his eyes with that mischievous look she loved so much, Darcy absently wondered if she’d ever met someone so beautiful. Probably not, and definitely not when he was so happy.

“Hey, Sam,” she said, looking at him in confusion. After he hadn’t shown up after the battle, she’d assumed he wasn’t interested. But that theory was clearly missing some key data, based on the wine and the flowers.

“Hey, Darce,” he replied, holding out the bouquet. “I wanted to wait until you knew for sure it wasn’t just battle lust or whatever the hell you called it.” He grinned sheepishly and shrugged a little. “But I think I might’ve waited too long. Still up for that rain check?”

“I might be,” she said, eyes dropping to his lips. The grin spread wider, captivating her. “Depends on who those are for, though.” She gestured toward the flowers she still hadn’t taken, but her eyes never left his mouth.

“My Mama taught me to always come prepared with an apology,” he said. “They’re for you, if you’ll have them. And me, too, I hope.”

Darcy stepped closer until they were chest to chest. Rising to her tiptoes, she pulled him down to her with a hand on his neck. “I think that can be arranged,” she murmured against his lips, then kissed him. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she forgot all about the flowers and the wine; the sweetness of his mouth against hers was all she needed.


End file.
